The invention relates generally to womens' brassieres, and more particularly to a two piece brassiere in which the pieces are combined in sizes and shapes for each piece to fit and support an associated breast independently of the other and in respectively natural positions.
The prior art teaches single cup brassiere for a breast remaining after a masectomy, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,125 to Lewis, and one in combination with a false breast to take the place of the lost breast, as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,417,930 to Mailleue. Single quarter cups are provided by Mellinger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,593, for individually pasting to the respective lower part of each breast.
The closest prior art is a sling brassiere, with no front connections between cups, for wear with low-cut gowns as in Lockwood et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,754.
The remaining prior art teaches brassieres fabricated as single garments for the support of a pair of breasts in which both are identically sized, shaped and positioned. As this rarely happens, breasts are improperly supported in unnatural positions relative to each other and as attached to a torso.
Whereas the invention teaches the individual fitting of a cup to each breast in the size and shape of that particular breast, and the independent securing of each cup in support of the associated breast.